


Three Narnians in Westeros

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [16]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Friendships, Dragons, F/M, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: A collection of 3 sentence Narnia/GoT crossover ficlets.1)Peter can tell that Jon Snow is badly in need of friends.2)Susan helps Sansa pick some new clothes, and avoid parts of her past.3)If Dany only ever loves him in dragon form, that's enough for Eustace.4)Of course, there's always the chance she'll love him in human form too.
Relationships: Eustace Scrubb/Daenerys Targaryen, Peter Pevensie & Jon Snow, Susan Pevensie & Sansa Stark
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Kudos: 1





	1. Never Thought About Love When I Thought About Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [loveandrockmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandrockmusic/gifts).



> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon. Original prompts are included.

**_Prompt: Narnia/Game of Thrones/ASOFAI, Peter Pevensie, Jon Snow, no really I insist_ **

“Really, Your Grace, I insist, you should go first - you are the High King, after all.”

Peter eyes the man beside him, stiff and straight-backed, looking like his heavy furs dropped the weight of the world on his shoulders, all stark black, from hair to clothing to boots, the only relief the white pommel of his sword; quite a contrast, Peter thinks ruefully, to his own burnished gold and red and white, to the lightness in his step and the easy languor of his tall frame.

If he hadn’t decided before, he surely has now - this is a man who needs friends if ever he saw one, and Peter, who has always been excellent at making chums, says, “No, please - I may be Narnia’s King, but it’s you who is King in the North, and as the North is where we are - yours is the precedent,” and gives Jon the most polite of nudges out onto the dais.


	2. Filling in the Blanks and Gaps

**_Prompt: Narnia/Game of Thrones/ASOFAI, Sansa Stark, Susan Pevensie, the clothes make the woman_ **

“I don’t wear red,” Sansa says quietly, but with steel underneath, “or gold - not ever.”

In the act of pulling out a white gown covered in lush, embroidered red roses, Susan pauses, eyeing the frothy golden skirts of the confection that had previously been her second choice; almost, _almost_ , she says something, even opens her mouth to let some nonsense spill out about redheads and red not being such an awful combination, really, before she chances to catch Sansa’s eye; to see the set of her mouth, firm against trembling, the tightness of her jaw, her hands twisted around each other, pale against the deep grey of her skirts.

“Of course,” she says instead, settling the dress back into place with nary a hint of regret, fingers dancing over the rainbow of her wardrobe, “you’re quite right, red is not your color at all, how silly of me - but I’ve always thought blue looked charming on a redhead, don’t you agree?” and the tremulous smile on Sansa’s face is all the answer she could need.


	3. For This Moment When I’m Free

**_Prompt: Narnia/GOT, Dragon!Eustace/Daenerys, longing_ **

When she strokes her fingertips over his scales, he shivers, the whole of his hide sending delicious tremors from tip to tail; when she speaks to him in sweet, fragmented sentences, he thumps his tail with pleasure; when she climbs on his back, he has to remember not to roll through the skies with joy, his awareness shrunk down to the point where her thighs squeeze at the great ridge of his shoulders, at the grip of her hands on his spines.

Someday, he thinks, he will be free of this cursed bracelet, and return to his human form, and then - then, she will see, and he knows, as he knows his own heart, that she will not love him any less.

And if he never is - well, she loves him as he is, too; so he is patient, and waits, and serves his Dragon Queen.  


* * *

**_Prompt: any, any, dragons_ **

“So you were - all this time, you were actually -” Dany says, her voice coming out rather more choked than he’d hoped to hear it in this moment, but really, Eustace has quite enough to deal with, finding himself suddenly thrust from the body of a dragon into the all-too-unfamiliar body of a man in his twenties - quite a bit larger than the human body he remembered, but so much smaller than his dragon form he’s finding it difficult to keep his balance, much less keep his mind on a conversation, until she makes a sound suspiciously near to a snort, covering that mouth that delights him so as peals of laughter spill from her sweet lips.

“And to think,” she says, between giggles, “of how many times I - well - _rode_ you - you must think me the _worst_ sort of person!”

He finds himself falling to his knees before her (which he truthfully doesn’t mind a bit, his feet being so unsteady without a tail to balance), and grasps her hand between his own (carefully, so delicately, forgetting he no longer has claws), watching as her laughter stops on an indrawn breath, such must be the gravity of his gaze, before he finds his tongue once more and says, “Not at all, my Queen - it was the honor of my life,” and before he loses his courage completely, adds, “and it would be the greatest of privileges were you to continue doing so, might I say,” and watches the lift of her eyebrow, the slanting smirk of those lips, with a stirring hope.


End file.
